In the field of transmissions, roller bearings are sometimes mounted with the assistance of clamping nuts, which attain a sufficient axial pre-tensioning of the successive roller bearing(s). In doing so, the respective clamping nut is guided with an internal thread to a corresponding external thread of the respective transmission shaft, and is screwed against one or more internal rings of the roller bearing until the desired pre-tensioning is achieved. However, micro-movements in the form of minor twists of the internal ring that is located directly adjacent and serves as the head contact surface of the clamping nut may lead to the unintended release of the clamping nut, which may then result in a corresponding loss of the pre-tensioning and possibly even a total failure of the respective transmission. For this reason, with mounting arrangements of bearings devices, devices that prevent the unwanted release the respective clamping nut are frequently used.
DE 10 2013 213 514 A1 shows a device that features a disk-shaped structure. Thereby, such structure is penetrated axially by a bore hole, into which a driving profile protrudes. Upon the placement of the structure, the driving profile then engages in a radially inner component in a profile provided on the part of such component, and establishes a torque-proof coupling of the structure with such component. Thereby, with a mounting arrangement for roller bearings, the device is used on a transmission shaft and is provided between one of the rolling bearings and a clamping nut, which is guided with an internal thread to an external thread of the transmission shaft. The driving profile of the device then establishes a torque-proof connection to the transmission shaft, whereas the device, axially on both sides of the contact surfaces that run radially, is in contact, on the one hand, with the clamping nut and, on the other hand, with an internal ring of the adjacent roller bearing, in order to transfer the pre-tensioning force of the clamping nut to the internal ring of the rolling bearing.